


The World He Knows Now

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Jake, Collars, Cum-Filled Ass, Lap Sex, Law Enforcement, M/M, Memory Wipe, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slave Jake Peralta, Slave Name, Threesome, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Watersports, Work Place, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short Story about a day in Jake's live. The thing is Jake is one of the office slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World He Knows Now

Once a long time ago he was a free citizen of the world, but now he's just property. Thanks to special drugs his memories from before enslavement are gone, his memories of family, of growing up, everything. He knows three things for sure, before he was a hundred percent hetrosexual, he had been a detective here, and he had fought enslavement with every bone in his body. It amazes him to even think he fought becoming what he is now, since this was clearly where he belonged in the world, if only his fellow slave friend could understand this. 

Jake, or Fuckhole One as he was now commonly called, licked his way up the front of his Captain Holt's erect man-meat, very slowly, traveling from the base to the tip where he gently massages the opening with his tongue, tasting the precum. They're in the Captin's office, Jake's under the desk doing his duty while the Captain talks to one of his female superiors. Once she is gone Jake is pulled away from his task and placed on Captain Holt's bare lap, his butt plug being pulled out first. Jake knows what to do, and he's happy to do it as Holt lays back in his chair. Jake does all the work, sliding himself down on the large cock and thrusting himself up and and down on it, milking it for all it had. The cock had slid right in, no lube needed, the cum from the fifteen men who already fucked him today (three of them other cops, most of them just men being questioned or giving statements) had his hole slick enough already. It wasnt long before Captain Holts cum was inside him too, and his ass was plugged back up.

"Just three more days" Captain Holt says, slapping Jake on the ass, and sending him back out to the main room, to his spot where he sits agaisnt the wall in full view of everyone. Terry sits to Jakes left side while a big bin of toys sits to Jake's right side. He gives Terry a grin before fishing a pink, rubber dildo out of the bin and sucking on it like a popsicle or lolipop. His mind wanders to the upcoming procedure, three days now, he couldnt wait. The procedure was still pretty new, it would allow him to actually get wet in his ass. His asshole would actually self-lubricate whenever he (or Masters) desire. How great was that?

Jake began to think back to his first year as a precient slave. He remembers being embarressed to be naked in public or fucked up the ass while others watched. He remembers being disgusted by the smell, taste, sight and feel of another dudes cock. He remembers racking his brain trying to come up with ways to escape, ways to take the slave collar (the science enhanced collar which controlled him whenever he disobeyed) off, but he never came up with anything. Back then his slave companion had been Hernaldo, a mexican illegial immigrant who'd been enslaved along with the rest of his family when they were caught. Hernando had been a bi-slave, meaning he was aloud to be used by both sexes. Jake on the otherhand, durring processing, had been given the title of 'same slave', a slave who could only be used by the same gender. Once they'd assigned him as a same slave they'd branded into his left asscheeck with a redhot iron so that everyone would always know what he was. The branding didnt contain any words, just an image, the international symbol for same slaves, two erect penises in a circle.

After Jake's third year Hernando just disappered and was replaced a few days later with brand new slaved Terry. This came as a complete shock, since only a year back Terry had been a cop at the precient. Terry didnt know what he had done to become a slave, they had erased it from his mind. Jake knew how that felt, he didnt know what he had done either. To become a slave you had to have done something extreme, since slavery was the new version of the death row for Americans. Jake also knew the system was corrupt, many innocent people ended up slaves.

Hitchcock and Sulley walks up to Jake and requests his services. Jake loves serving them, they were kinky, he never knew what they were going to have him do. He especially loves it when they spit-roast him, two cocks in both ends of him at once is amazing. He also loves it when they bring Terry along and they fuck the slaves side by side.

Today turned out to be nothing really special, they both just want a good turn at pounding him, which is fine, Jake loves getting ass-poundings. They take him to the back room, sat back in chairs and let Jake do all the work. But he wasnt satisfied, he wanted more, and of course they didnt have to do anything he asked, but he begged anyway-for piss. They were the ones who'd introduced him to drinking piss, and of course Jake had tried to the best of his abilities not to drink it the first time, but now he couldnt ever get enough. Cum and Piss the best two substances in the wrold. And after realizing what a piss pig Jake was, Hitchcock and Sulley spread the word. Soon the men of the precient would just call him over whenever they had to take a piss, he was a walking, talking urinal. Of course some of the men took it one step farther and had him eat out of the other end, but that was just one thing Jake could not get into.

Scully had a full enough bladder to quench Jakes thirst. Jake like Scullys urine the best, he had quickly learned that most mens urine had just a slight diffrent taste to each of them.

After his time with Hitchcock and Scully he is taken to the cellblock. It is his duty to please any of the inmates who want his service. If a prissioner was good and caused no trouble than they'd get fifteen minutes with him a day. Jake always did the mens cellblock while Terry always did the womens block. That was the only dutty that Terry never complanied about.

Dinner is canned slave food like normal, which they ate from their doggy bowls using their hands. By the time Dinner is done most of the detectives have been sent home. Viagra had been placed in Terrys food bowl so he now had a raging boner. They returned to their spots for bed time. Jake climbs onto Terrys lap and lets the large black erection slide all the way up his rear. It wasnt belong before Jake was fast asleep, dreaming of all the cocks he could have tomorrow.


End file.
